Remembering Us
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: COMPLETE! Hiro reflects on his life with Shuichi and how it all began. Hope you like it!
1. Memory Tracks

To those who followed my fic In the End, I think you'll know why this new fic came to be realized.  However, in order to avoid confusion, I would like the readers to join me in this memory trip with Hiro.  The timeline is during pre-Bad Luck days.  Also I must indicate clearly that Yuki does not exist in this timeline, not even in this lifetime.  

_Enjoy, minna-san!_

_===========_

MEMORY TRACK 1:  THE GIFT 

_I wish you know what happens when you are near_

_I wish I could tell you so you could hear_

_How I would want to keep you near_

_How I would want to hold you dear._

They are in the classroom.  Most of the students have gone home except for the two friends.  Shuichi is deeply absorbed in reading a piece of paper.  He is sitting cross-legged on the floor.  Hiro is standing by the window looking at the kids on the school grounds.

Shuichi looks up at Hiro and a wide smile etched on his face.

"This is a real good song!"

"Huh?"  Hiro looks at him obviously distracted.

"I said this is a real good song!"  Shuichi stands up and approaches him.

Hiro smiles.  "You like it?"

"Like it?  I LOVE IT!"  Shuichi almost jumped.

"I'm glad it had that effect."

Shuichi smiles and moves away to sit on the teacher's table.

"This is gonna be a hit.  A lot of people are gonna fall inlove with this!"

Hiro returns his gaze on the window.  "It was meant for only one though."  His voice was low.

Shuichi seemingly unaware of the comment continues, "Well, you sure outdid yourself, man!"

Hiro looks at Shuichi and smiles, "You could have it."

"I'll be singing this, of course!"

"No.  What I meant was you could have it like a gift.  It's yours."

Shuichi looked at him confused but excited.  "You mean that?  Like mine?  MINE?"

Hiro rolls his eyes.  "Yes.  Exactly."

Shuichi protested, "But….you wrote this song?"

"I know which is why I am giving it to you."

Shuichi smiles brightly and reads the piece of paper again.  "It's so beautiful, Hiro-kun.  Thank you."

Shuichi looked like a happy kid, clutching the paper in his hands while his feet swayed and dangled on the table.  Hiro smiles and looks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEMORY TRACK 2:  I WON'T TELL 

Train ride to Kobe.

Shuichi nudges his arm to Hiro's shoulder.  Hiro remains quiet on his seat.

"Oi!  You're gonna be on a date with Maya tomorrow, ne?  Ne?"

Hiro continues to stare at the back of the head of a bald headed passenger seated infront of him.

Shuichi nudges him again, "Hiro?"

"What is it, Shu?"  Hiro asks slowly.

Shuichi pouts.  "Maya.  Date.  Tomorrow.  Excited?"

"Oh that."  Hiro continues at his staring activity.

Shuichi frowns, "Ne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."  

"Daijobu?  Are you okay?  Do you still want to go to the NG concert with me?"  Shuichi's face was laden with utmost concern.

Hiro looks at him.  "I'm okay.  Really I am."  He replies assuring.

Shuichi raises an eyebrow.  "What is it then?"

"I thought I'd cancel that date."

Shuichi's eyes bugged out.  He tugged at Hiro's shoulder harder.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?  SHE LIKES YOU!  EVERY GUY IN CLASS, HELL!  THE WHOLE SCHOOL LIKES HER BUT SHE CHOSE YOU!!!"

Hiro merely shrugs his shoulders at the display of utter disbelief by Shuichi.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course, I like her.  She's my friend."  Shuichi defended.

"I think I like someone else."  Hiro turns to look at the window on his side.

"Seriously?"  Shuichi frowned.  Hiro nods but does not look at him.

"Who is it?"

"You'll know soon enough."  Hiro leans his head on the window and closes his eyes which makes Shuichi even more impatient.  The suspense was making him red.  He tugs at Hiro's arm even harder than before.

"Ah!  Hiro!  Don't hide it from me!  I won't be able to get it out my head all the way!"

"I doubt that."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Now!"  Shuichi almost screamed.

"Absolutely not."

"You're a moron."  Shuichi pouts and lets go of Hiro's arm and crosses his arms instead.

"I agree."  Hiro smiles.

"I can't believe you won't tell me."

"It's better this way."

"Hiro!"  Shuichi turns to Hiro again only this time with pleading eyes.

"Nope."

"I won't get it out of my head!"  Shuichi complained.

"I promise you, you will."

"No way!"

"By the time we get to Kobe at the concert, you'll even forget we ever had this conversation so calm down, will you?"  Hiro replied gently and amused.

"I won't forget!  I'LL PESTER YOU!"

"I don't think so."

"Hiro, don't be mean…..tell me now…..anou…..at least before we arrive the station.  Please."  Shuichi asked softly.

Hiro chuckled.  "Ha!  Ha!  I knew it!"

"You're so unfair!"  Shuichi gives him a punch on the shoulder.

"Relax, Shu.  We're getting off the train in a while."  He pats Shuichi on the shoulder while Shuichi pouts at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEMORY TRACK 3:  THE KLUTZ AND THE CLUELESS MORON 

The scene takes place at Shuichi's residence in the living room.

"Hiro, could you please help me with my lines for the play?"  Shuichi smiles.

"We were at school already, why didn't you call on your dialogue partner?"  Hiro replied rather annoyed as he was disturbed from playing a video game.

"I was called at the dean's office, Hiro!"  He snatches the controls and turns the screen off.

"Hey!"  Hiro cried.

"Help me out here!  You know the routine!"  Shuichi wailed.

"Okay.  Okay."  Hiro replied defeatedly.

"Yatta!"  Shuichi's face quickly turned bright.  Hiro shakes his head and takes the other script from Shuichi.  

Shuichi stands from the stairs.  He is acting now.  His back on Hiro then he slowly turns to face him.

"Oh it's you."

"Yes."  Hiro replied flatly.

"Dammit!  Hiro could you put a little more feeling to that?"

"What?  The word YES?"

"YES!!!"  Shuichi was exasperated.

"Okay. Okay."  Hiro crossed his arms.

"Again, let's do this right."

Hiro nods.

Shuichi assumes his position earlier near the stairs.  His back on Hiro then slowly turns to face him gracefully.

"Oh it's you."  Shuichi recites shyly.

"Yes."

Shuichi approaches him slowly but looks down.  Hiro touches his shoulder.

"I've missed you." 

"I've missed you more."  Hiro looks at him thoughtfully.  Then he gently lifts Shuichi's chin so he could face him.  He looks at him tenderly.  Shuichi gives him an impish smile.

"I thought you'd never come back."

Hiro slowly lowers his face and their lips are a few centimeters apart.  He closes his eyes.

"There have been so many…..so many….."  Shuichi begins to trail off.  Hiro is about to kiss him…..

"So many…….SHIT!!!! I FORGOT!"  Shuichi pushes Hiro away and whips up his script to his face.  He reads the lines aloud in an effort to memorize them.  Hiro stumbles to the corner table and falls on his back on the couch.

"Ha!  Ha!  Klutz!"  Shuichi pointed at him and giggled.

"Clueless moron!"  Hiro turned red with embarrassment.  

"Hehehe….I got it.  I got it.  Let's do this again, Hiro.  From the top."  Shuichi puts down the script.

Hiro stands up quickly from the couch and grabs his backpack.

"No way!  I'm going home."

"WHAT?!"  Shuichi was shocked.

"You heard me."

"HIRO!!!!"

Hiro hurriedly put on his shoes and began to hop to the doorway.  Shuichi follows him.

"I have to polish my act too, you know."

"But you have no lines!"  Shuichi raises his hands in the air.

"I do too!"  Hiro defended.

Shuichi begins to assume a kneeling position, bows and makes a fist to his chest.

"Yes, my lord."  Shuichi mimics Hiro's performance.

"That's a line!"  Hiro points out but his hand is reaching the doorknob.

"That's your ONLY line!  Hiro, please?"  Shuichi pleaded.

"I'm leaving."

Shuichi stomps his foot and puts his hands on his waist.

"You think I'm having fun here?  I insisted on being a prop on the stage instead of this!  I could have been a tree!"

"But you're not!  So stop fretting and do your thing.  I'll see you tomorrow."  Hiro opens the door and rushes out.

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!"  Shuichi makes a fist at him.

"I'll take that as a promise!  Ja!"  He grabs his bike and takes it out to the driveway.

"HIRO!!"

Hiro waves his hand at Shuichi who was stomping his foot again.  He drives his bike speedily away from Shuichi's house.

Hiro turns at a corner of the alley and pants heavily.  He tries to catch his breath.  He leans his back on the concrete wall and slumps to the ground.

"Damn you, Shuichi.  You clueless moron!  Why did it have to be you?  Why?  That was so close.  I nearly lost myself there.  Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEMORY TRACK 4:  THERE I GO AGAIN 

Dressing Room.

Shuichi takes off the wig on his head and drops it on the table.

"Ah!!!!  I'm never ever gonna participate in this theater group again!  If it wasn't for the freaking grade, I wouldn't even be here!  This kimono is killing me!" 

Hiro leaned on the doorway and smiled at Shuichi's incessant complaint.

"You are very pretty."

"Easy for you to say!  You were cast as a soldier!"  Shuichi frowns at him.

Hiro shrugs.  "I would have liked another part."  He mused.  He enters the dressing room and takes off his coat and armor and puts the katana in the closet.

Shuichi points at him.  "You're the one with the long hair, how come they didn't cast you as a geisha?  Why do I have to be the one?"

"Coz, you're so pretty.  Face it!"

"The hell I am!"

Hiro shakes his head and proceeds to pull a shirt from his backpack.

"Hiro…."

"Hmmmm….?"

Shuichi looks at him obviously distressed.

"Could you please help me untie this obi?  I feel like my hands growing numb trying to undo the knot.  I think Hikari-chan did this on purpose!"

Hiro approaches and helps him.

Shuichi closes his eyes and begins to recite an excerpt from the play.

"All this time, I wish I knew that you would be the one to love me so."

Hiro swallows hard and stares at their reflection on the large mirror.  The obi loosens and exposes Shuichi's powdered and smooth back.  Shuichi opens his eyes and surprised at Hiro's face on the mirror.

"What?"

"Huh?"  Hiro was terribly distracted.

"You're flushed.  What's the matter with you?"

Hiro moves away from Shuichi.

"Anou…I'll go and change now."  Hiro grabs his shirt and backpack and leaves Shuichi alone in the dressing room.  Shuichi shrugs and proceeds to take off the kimono.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEMORY TRACK 5:  DREAMING 

10:00 A.M.  Sunday

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS NOT MY ROOM!!!!"  Shuichi yells and suddenly sits up on the bed.

"Of course, dummy.  It's MY room."  Hiro merely looks at his hysterical friend while he rolls his shirt sleeve to his elbow.

"Oh sorry."  Shuichi smiles in realization then drops on the pillow again.  He begins to massage his head.

"That's okay."

"My head hurts.  Did I throw up a lot last night?"

"Yep.  I told you had enough to drink but you won't let go."

Shuichi sits up again and notices he is wearing an oversized blue NG shirt.

"Where are my clothes, Hiro?"

"In the laundry.  It smells like puke.  Just get them tomorrow after class."

"Ne, Hiro?"

"What?"

Shuichi pulls his knees to his chest and smiles thoughtfully.

"I had this most amazing dream."

"Really?"

"Hai!  It felt so real though as if I didn't want it to stop."  Shuichi's eyes widen with excitement as he recalls his dream.

"So what was it about?"  Hiro takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I was being kissed and it felt so great!"  Shuichi looked possessed and ridiculously cute and happy.

"Ah."  Hiro stands up from the where he sat.

"Is that all you can say?"  Shuichi frowns at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Haven't you ever had a dream like this in your life?

"No."

"Geez."  Shuichi drops to the bed again and hugs the pillow to his face.

Hiro reaches to get out of the door and smiles.  He looks at Shuichi who has just decided to get more sleep.

"And I don't have to."  Hiro whispers to himself right after he closes the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MEMORY TRACK 6:  TO BE WITH YOU 

Shuichi and Hiro in the elevator right after they submitted a demo tape and audition at a recording studio.

"Hiro?"

"What?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course, dummy."

"I mean, we won't disband or fall apart or anything crappy and stupid like that, won't we?"  Shuichi's voice was small and anxious.

"That depends."

"On what?  Don't you want us to be together always?"  Shuichi looks at him surprised.

"What if you want to go on a solo project?"

"No, I won't.'

"Yes, you will."

"I won't."

"Yeah, sure."  Hiro tried to focus his eyes on the elevator control.  It was a very tall building.  50th floor…49…48…47…

"I said I won't!  I want to be with you!"  Shuichi clenched his fists.

Hiro looks at him stunned and unprepared for that statement.

"Crap!  You still don't believe me!  Fine then!  It's still a promise I intend to keep whatever you like to believe."

"You….you….want….to be…..with me?"  Hiro stammers in response.

"Of course, why the hell not?"  Shuichi pouts.

"I feel the same way.  I just thought I'd always support you even if you'd gone solo."

Shuichi cuts in, "Which is not gonna happen.  So let's drop this discussion already."

"Hey!  You started it!"  Hiro pokes Shuichi's shoulder.

"That's why I'm ending it!"

"I like being with you, Shu."

"Good."  Shuichi nods.  The elevator chimes as it reaches the ground floor and they step out of the elevator.

**End of Memory Tracks.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro looks fondly at the Theater Arts Room.  He walks back to where he parked his motorbike, bade goodbye silently to his old school.  He thanked the old security guard at the guardhouse.  He puts on his helmet and gives the school one last look before he speeds away.

_Author notes:  Hehehe….how are we doing so far?  So what's your favorite memory track?  I had so much fun writing this.  _


	2. Coming Home

Just when you thought it was all over and then something like this comes up….

============

Hiro parks his motorbike in the garage.  He takes off his helmet and gloves.  He shoves his keys in his pocket.  From the garage, he enters the living room.

A piano piece is heard.  

Hiro walks towards the music room.  He leans on the door frame and smiles.

He watches quietly as Shuichi continues to play unaware of his presence.  Shuichi's eyes are closed and hums to the music.  Hiro approaches and kisses the top of his head.  Shuichi stirs, looks up and smiles.  He instinctively moves to the side as Hiro sits beside him and joins him in playing the piano.  Shuichi leans his head on Hiro's shoulder but continues playing.  Hiro encircles his waist with his arm and pulls him closer.

"I can't play anymore."  Shuichi takes his hands off the piano keys.

"Why not?"

"You're distracting me."  Shuichi looks at Hiro's fingers on the piano keys.

Hiro smiles and kisses him.  Shuichi puts his arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.  They release.

"Where did you go, anata?"  Shuichi murmurs.

"Our old school."  Hiro begins to plant small kisses on Shuichi's neck.

"What were you doing there?"

"Remembering you.  Remembering us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR NOTES:  I'm so happy.  Yeah it's shorter than In the End.  But I wanted this to be short, special and sweet.  

_I love you._


End file.
